All's Fair in Love and Quidditch
by conversecrazed
Summary: What do I have to do?" Alex said looking suspiciously at the Weasley twins. "You have to seduce Wood." Fred said grinning. A OW/OC story gets good from chapter 3
1. Chapter 1 Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story J,K, Rowling Does. I only own the characters I made up and the plot!!!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I am doing a competition with my friend Hurricane Rachel to see who can get the most reviews that are good! Please REview mine and then go to Hurricane and Read her story Hell NO. THat's the story I'm competing against. Thanks.

"WTF!! No no no absolutely NOT!" Alex Chang yelled.

"Come on sis! It isn't that bad...I mean..." The person got cut off by Alex's cold words, "No! That's final It's Gryffindor!" Alex hissed.

"Come on! I mean sis!"

"That's FINAL Terry!" Alex fumed.

"It's not up to you it's up to the sorting hat."

Alex Chang was a fifth year at Hogwarts academy. She'd gotten Slytherin Quidditch captain with being one of the best seekers there was at Hogwarts. She had sleek black hair down to her shoulders and side bangs that were tucked behind her ears but were very visible. She was wearing black skinny jeans with a green hoodie and a pair of green high top converse. She was chinese and her eyes were narrow and a dazzling black with silver outlining. She could make her eyes change to silver when she was mad or sad. It was a total give away. She had a button nose and a full mouth. Her figure was lean.

Her younger sister Terry was going into her first year and she wanted to get into Gryffindor. Alex opposed. Terry had black wavy hair down to her mid back and her side bangs were pinned at the top of her head so it would make a little bump. She had wide eyes and they were a chocolate brown and she had a full top lip and a skinny bottom lip with a button nose. She was wearing purple skinny jeans with a Hogwarts hoodie and her hair was down. She was wearing purple converse. They were walking towards platform 9 3/4. When Alex got to the barrier, she screeched to a stop and her cart handle dug into her stomach.

"Oomph" was the sound she made. Alex winced and immediately turned to Terry her eyes icy and glaring.

"Why'd you stop?" Alex asked pissed off.

"I don't want to get stuck in the barrier!" Terry said in a childish voice.

"What???"

"I said..." but Alex cut her off.

"I heard what you said! You've been through that barrier a million times so don't be a scardy cat and go!!" She said in a bored voice.

"But ALLLLEEEXXXX, I've never gone through the barrier with a cart and..." Before she could finish Alex had walked in front of Terry and ran through the barrier. She stopped at the other side and took in the sight. She breathed.

"Home sweet home." She said. Before she could move out of the way she felt pain on her back. She turned around to see Terry smiling mischievously and Terry's cart shoved into her back.

"Terry, you better run." Alex said in a voice that would chill even Lord V.

"Already there." She suddenly wasn't behind Alex but in front of the Hogwarts Express with her luggage already in hand. Alex wondered why she taught Terry magic... OH right so she could crush her in duels fairly.

Just then a raven haired girl walked towards Alex.

"Hey Cha Cha watsup?" Alex said to Cho Chang.

Cho was Alex's cousin. They were really close and Cho was one year younger than Alex. Alex and Terry called her Cha Cha. It was a cute nickname. Terry's nickname was the T - Master but no one called her that. It was so lame and cheesy but she still thought it was cool.

"Hello?? Hello? Anyone in there?" Cho said with a smirk.

"Yeah Cha, my tiny voices are in there."

"Ohh really? Can I meet them? I bet their names are Fred, George, and Harry!!"

"Aren't those the names of our friends?"

"Well duh!!! I mean their in our heads too!" Cho said with a grin.

"Cha Cha sometimes I worry about you.."

"Don't worry sometimes I worry about Terry!" Her grin got bigger and Alex couldn't help grinning too.

"Well I got to go Cha!"

"Dont worry Alex I was just about to leave you too! Her grin got as big as possible. Alex shook her head and thought ...What a family I have!

Cho and Alex walked up to the express and Cho spotted someone.

"OHH!!"

"What Cha Cha?"

"Blaisey is here!!" She said in a singy songy voice. They both grinned at each other and snuck up behind Blaise.

"Hey Blaisely!! How's the little slytherin coming along??" Alex said in a baby voice and with a smirk.

"Yeah how's our favorite little boyboy?" Cho said adding to Blaise's embaressment.

"Guys stop it you promised not to embarrass me in public." Blaise hissed.

"Aww is our little couszy wozy mad? Cho and Alex asked at the same time.

Blaise's and the Chang family got along really well. Cho and Alex knew Blaise since the day he was born and considered him little brother or cousin. They loved to embarrass him and in the summers all 3 of the Chang girls and Blaise would go on a 2 week trip together.

"Guys..." Blaise said in a harsh voice.

"Looks like someone took after the Slytherin girl in the family." Cho said with a teasing grin. Alex smiled while Draco and Brenna tried to hold in their laughter.

Just then Cho's friend's Brenda and Melanie came up and dragged Cho away.

"Don't think this is the end of the embaressment Blaisly!!" Cho said with a smirk. Draco couldn't hold in his laughter anymore and started laughing. Alex gave him a death glare.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." She said in a dead voice. Blaise was trying to hold in a laughter from Draco's surprised face.

"I'm not afraid of you." He said and his voice broke at the end. Alex had to bite her lip to hold her laughter and she stared at Blaise trying to get a message through to him. Blaise nodded.

Alex then grabbed Draco by the collar and put something on his neck without anyone noticing.

"Better watch it Malfoy. I basically own Slytherin." Alex then counted down with her fingers from 3 to 2 to 1 and then she ran off while Blaise backed away from Draco. Seconds later Alex heard a "BOOM" then a deranged Draco yelling, "ALEX!" She smiled. Her dung bomb worked perfectly!.

Alex was in a good mood and was walking towards her cabin when someone bumped her and she fell. She looked up to see Oliver Wood glaring at her.

"Watch it Wood." Alex said harshly.

"I see that Chang's moved up from mere seeker to captain." Oliver said angrily.

"Slytherin will get the Quidditch cup." Alex hissed. She was still on the floor and stood up. He was still looking down on her but by the smallest bit.

"This is Gryffindor's year Chang." He hissed.

"Never. Gryffindor's never won in 7 years. Since you started. Coincedence?..I think not." She said snottily. Oliver's face twisted in pain and then said,"We'll see on the field."

"Of course and when we get the cup you'll be kneeling down in front of me." Alex turned away and walked away from Wood.

"Scrimmage match Chang. A month from now." Oliver yelled.

"You're on. " Alex then noticed she was going the wrong way and went towards her cabin. She heard Oliver snicker and she screamed.

She went to her cabin and slammed the door. Her friends, Mark, Stacey, and Leslie were there. Mark was on the Quidditch team as a beater and was 2 years older than her. Stacey was his twin sister and was Flint's replacement for beater. Leslie and Alex met in their first year and were best friends. Leslie was a wicked keeper but didn't want to play. This year Fang dropped out and Leslie stepped in.

"Someone's moody." Mark snickered.

" YOu PMSing?" Cody asked. Cody had just walked in and was a chaser. He was in his 6th year. He had platinum blond hair and pale white skin with emerald eyes. He had a lean figure and could play any position on the team but excelled at chaser.

Alex glared at the two boys.

"Hey why's her highness fuming? Is she PMSing? Montague asked in his cold voice with humor lacing it.

Montague was in his 7th year and was an awesome chaser. He had slick black hair and a bulk body that complimented his olive skin and black eyes. He looked scary if you had just met him.

Behind him was his younger bro, David. He was in his 5th year like Alex and had been best friends with her since 2nd year. He had black hair that was spiked up and was pretty bulky. His brown eyes sparkled and he was the most humorous. David snickered.

"No she's not! She just met Wood." Leslie said Wood's name with disgust. The whole room went into an uproar at the Gryffindor captain's name.

"He's suck an ass!"

"He's a wussy not fit for captain."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"He's hot..." Everyone looked at Stacey.

"Oh did I just say it out loud ..." Stacey said nervously.

"Yeah." Alex said glaring at Stacey.

"Soo What? He's got a hot bod and that awesome scottish accent." Stacey said dreamily.

"I know and his nose is damn cute!!" said Leslie.

All of the boys and Alex stared at the girls open mouthed.

"What?" said the two girls.

"Please don't date that thing." Alex said horrified.

"Of course I will, I mean he has the most gorgy eyes!" Instead of coming from Stacey or Leslie, Mark was imitating them in a high voice, while fluttering his lashes, and his hand n his hips. David laughed.

"Way to come out of the closet Mark!" David said laughing. Alex laughed along with him while Montague just glared at his younger brother.

"Okay lets get to the Quidditch playbook b4 Monti blows." David said.

Montague had enough. He drew out his wand and said, "LAVARES!!" David's body flew across the room towards the wall and his trunk fell on his head.

The whole Slytherin side shook.

"Ahh the life of a Slytherin." Alex sighed. She then helped David up and give him a icepack while David was cursing his bro.

For the next few hours they talked about Quidditch the scrimmage match and how to torture the Gryffindors. They changed into their robes and all too fast they were at Hogwarts.

"We're At HOMMMEE!!!" Stacey yelled. The Quidditch team smiled. They felt more at home at Hogwarts then at home. Just then the kids started piling out of their cabins. Alex and Montague smiled at each other. Time to show them who's boss.

"SLYTHERIN QUIDDITCH TEAM COMING THROUGH!!" David, Leslie and Alex yelled. All of the kids who had been at Hogwarts b4 knew better and backed into their cabins. The first years and the older kids, who though they could take us , didn't leave.

We all took out our wands and each of us smiled mischievously. This was one of the best parts in the beginning of the year. We started looking for our first victim and suddenly Terry got in the way.

"Hey Alex." Terry said happily.

"Stop no killing her." Alex said panicking.

"Come on Alex she's our first victim. ARe you going soft?" Montague said.

"She's my sister." Alex hissed at him. Montague's eyes widened and backed off.

"Terry go to Hagrid b4 you get hurt."

"Why?" Terry asked confusedly.

"Just go."

"okay. you better tell me later."

"See you at the sorting." Then Terry left.

"She's so innocent." Said Mark.

"You sure she's going to get into Slytherin?" asked Cody.

"No she's going to get into Gryffindor." Alex said and waited for the team to blow up and they did.

"What?"

"UR sister IS GOING TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR!"

"NOOO."

"That'll ruin our rep!"

"Let's kill her." Montague and Cody said. Alex whipped around to face them and said in her coldest voice, "YOu TOUCH HER AND YOUR OFF OF THE TEAM!! UNDERSTAND?" The boys backed off.

Leslie tapped on Alex's shoulder and pointed at Yalely. He thought he could take US. What a understatment. We circled around him.

"YOu guys don't scare me your just the slytherin quidditch team nothing else." HIs voice held but you could see fear in those silver eyes.

"OH so ...that's what you think." Cody said smirking.

" YOu're going to wish you stayed in that cabin." Leslie smirked at Stacey.

"Soo...what should we do to this one guys?" Alex said.

"Maybe grow pimples?"

"NO to ordinary."

"throw up?"

"no"

"no limbs?"

"perfect." Montague and Alex said.

"Obliviomutali." hissed Cody and DAvid. Yalely's eyes widened and both of his arms had no limbs. He tried to get his wand but his fingers couldn't grasp them. They laughed and so it went like that. They grew caterpillars on one guys head, made a guy into a girl, transformed a kid into a pair of bras and put a permanent bra on Yaley too. It was hilarious.

They were finished and were in a good mood. Just then the doors to the express opened and the prefects opened the doors. Time to get back to home.


	2. Chapter 2 Ms McG She need protection

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character and the plot and go check out hurricane rachel blah blah

Okay I'm lying dead asleep in my room and of course someone has to come knocking on my door. I groan. I mean it's 6 : 30 am. Don't they know that I'm a kid, kid's love sleeping. Thank goodness I have my own bedroom since I'm captain. I mean I love Stacey and Leslie but they aren't very quiet.

"Come on Alex Get up!" Leslie yelled.

"Why so I can go to class and learn something?" I mumbled.

"What? and No we have Quidditch practice." Leslie yelled through my door.

"Your point?" I asked confused.

"You're the Quidditch captain." Leslie said pointing out.

"oh" I said. I'm not really used to this whole captain job. I'm usually the last one to practice much less the first one.

"ARE YOU COMING?" I wondered if I should answer or if she would go away because i didn't answer. I was thinking about it and the next thing I know Leslie, Montague, and David are in my room and I'm hanging from the top my my ceiling.

"OH great" I huffed.

"What I mean your wearing shorts and a tank top and its not like there are any guys in here." Leslie said keeping a straight face.

"Are you calling me transexual?" said a really red faced Montague.

Oh my god we were going to go through this argument again, I mean I've went through this one at least 250 thousand times.

Then I started to get dizzy. The next minute I'm on the floor my leg caught on the chair and my face shoved into the white carpet. Eww. I could taste gross stuff down there and here's the weird thing. My so called 'friends' didn't even help me up they were arguing whether the guys were bi.

"I mean come on the signs are all there. You like torturing guys.." Leslie said.

"That doesn't mean I like them!" Montague yelled back at her.

I mean seriously when your friends start talking about being bi its time to walk out or break it up. I decided to leave them, I mean they would know that I left them ....right?

So I walk down to the great hall, for breakfast, with a plain white tee shirt on with turquoise skinny jeans and my cape with white flip flops. I have my white gold hoops on and my hair pulled back. I was walking towards the Slytherin table when I heard Terry calling me, "ALEX OVER HERE!!" I sighed I mean I'm still not all that used to the Gryffindor thing and I REALLY don't like sitting there and its been 2 weeks. Terry's little friends were looking at me like I had a 3rd eye. I smirked.

All of a sudden I fell something wet all over me. I like my lips and say, "Mmm chicken noodle soup, my favorite." Then I grinned and everyone around me cracked up even Terry's little Gryffindor friends. I could see Fred and George and Katie shaking with laughter. I smirked. I loved being funny. Then I looked up to see who the soup - pourer was. I wasn't going to hit the person it probably was an accident. I mean just cuz I'm in Slytherin doesn't mean that I'm not forgiving.

I looked up to see the one and only Oliver Wood. Geez.

"Ummm.....Hi??" I said. I mean I don't like Oliver but seriously I'm okay with him as long as we're not discussing Quidditch cuz it's really hard to keep an I - hate - ur - guts grudge, especially when you love talking to Angelena. She was the chaser in Gryffindor and I should hate her but let me tell you SHE'S AWESOME!!

Wood was still staring at me...i mean glaring.

"Hi??" I asked again. Just then Montague walked in and saw us, me with soup all over me and Wood glaring at me with an empty soup bowl. Let me tell you he got mad.

"Uhh....soooo....um ..um nice weather?" I tried talking to him. I mean its really akward when someone's giving you a death glare while one of your best friend's is about to kill the guy and the soup starting to crust on me.

"yah...maybe..." but before I could finish about warning Wood about Montague, Monti tackled Wood. Now they were on the floor fighting and the great hall was chanting, "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHt!!!" I really didn't care. I took out my iPod, cleaned my ears out with a napkin and put my headphones in. I turned it up to full volume and listened to "I write sins not tragedies." I couldn't hear them but I bet their fight convo was something like

"You fuckin asshole why'd you dump soup on her?"

"Why she your girlfriend Montague I mean I thought you only went out with boys, I mean isn't that why you go out with David?" and then the crowd would go,

"ohhhh diissssss." and so on.

Just then Professor Mcgonall came in. Oh this was going to be good.

"Just exactly what do you boys think you are doing?" She asked in a prissy tone.

"Um mmm hugging?" Monti said trying to get away with fighting. I had to hold in a laugh.

"NO they weren't Ms. Mc.G." I said with a smile. Monti and Oliver were glaring at me.

"Alex I told you not to call me that and what exactly were they doing?"

"OH they were fighting." I said casually.

"But Alex made me she said that she needed protection and to fight." Monti spat back at me.

"Why would I need protection, it's not like I have my period." I said smiling.

"Or having sex...oh no wait she's slept with every guy in the school. I guess she does need protection." Oliver shot back.

"You little bitch." I said.

"I am not a tramp unlike you aren't you supposed to be a playboy. I thought playboys slept around with girls?" I shot back.

"Both of you ENOUGH!" Ms. McG yelled. "Both of you detention polishing trophies for 3 hours for a whole week."

"BUT QUIDDITCH PRACTICE " we both yelled.

"Sorry I guess you should of thought of that."

"ughh! look what you did Wood." I said. "First the soup and now detention."

"The soup was an accident." He said grinning.

I got up walked towards him and squeezed the soup out of my hair on to his clothes.

"I guess that was an accident." I said and I walked to my dorm to change.


	3. Chapter 3 The Dare

Disclaimer: I dont own anything ...yah just read

Goddamnit! I hate Wood. I mean my whole day's ruined. I have detention because of him!! I mean I was feeling nice and happy today morning but of course Wood had to mess it up and now I'm just God Damn pissed. I swear Wood's making me go bipolar. I think I need to go see a doctor.

"Hey soup girl." Okay now my temper has reached it's limit. Without looking at who it was I freaked out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM???" I yelled and turned around to see Cho smirking at me.

"So I'm guessing Wood's getting into your head?" She said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"You have no idea."

"So I'm guessing you're pissed off at him." A high pitched, girly voice said, it was Terri.

"You are soo out of the loop." Cho said putting her arm around my little sis' shoulder.

"I mean why would you hate him?" Terri asked innocently. I seriously thought she wasn't my sister. She was too naive to be.

"Umm...do you want me to answer that?" I said. My voice dripping with sarcasm. Obviously Terri didn't hear the sarcasm.

"Umm well he's nice." Terri said and Cho nodded. I glared at my so called family.

"Maybe we should stop talking." Cho said getting the message.

"Why?" Terri asked confused and kept talking, " I mean he's kind, nice, generous, cute and has a hot body."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT?!!??" I said with my eyes almost popping out of my sockets. I swear if Wood hit on Terri, he wouldn't have any body.

"Umm....moving on...um he's a wicked good Quidditch player. " Okay now that made me totally forget about the body thing and it made Cho furious too.

"NO He's NOT!" Cho shouted. Terri didn't get the message and kept talking.

"He is, I mean he trained all of the players and..."

"You better run." Cho said glaring at her. Terri finally got the message and her eyes got wide. She looked at Cho and me back and forth and then started to run. Cho started running right after her weaving through people. I started running too but I didn't weave in and out...I just plowed through. I heard people cursing and a certain Quidditch captain, whom I hate, who has a scottish accent, fall and start cursing at me. Sweet sweet music.

Just then Terri tripped and then Cho fell on top of her, and then I fell taking down a passerby with me, who just happened to be Stacey.

"Oww.." Terri and Cho said. I took another method of expressing my hurt.

"Shit!" I said. All three of them looked at me and I smiled.

"Need help?" A deep voice suddenly said. I looked up to see a cute guy holding out his hand. He had dark brown hair, a pale complexion, and the most gorgeous green eye. SWEET!

"Why hello there." Stacey said. She was such a flirt.

"Yeah, I could use some." I took his hand and I heard Cho say, "That's what she said." Terri and Stacey snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"My name's Nick."

"Alex"

"TERRI!!" I glared at Terri and she shut up.

"So you're in Slytherin right." He said looked at my pin, that said Slytherin.

"State the obvious." I said smirking and looking at his pin. It said Ravenclaw. Thank the lord, or whatever, that he wasn't in Gryffindor.

"You're hot."

"State the obvious again."

"Modest much." This wasn't from Nick it was from Cho. I tried kicking her without looking behind but got Terri instead.

"Hey!" Terri shouted. I tried again.

"Hey " Cho shouted. "Why'd you kick me?" I shook my head. SHe needs to get a clue.

"Yeah...so umm...you wanna go out sometime?" He asked.

"Yah with you...um no." Then I walked away. I mean I have Quidditch that's the only guy I need...unless of course it's a girl...

__ One Week Later___

"I gotto go, gotto go!" Cody said jumping up and down.

" Why?" I asked.

"I need to go to the little boy's room." He said holding his "treasures."

"Hold it, we're about to go on!" Montague said nastily.

I shook my head. My whole Quidditch team was lined up behind me in their green Quidditch robes and their broom sticks. Time for the Quidditch scrimmage match to begin. We were going to crush Gryffindor.

My whole team except me mounted their brooms and flew out into the air. The Slytherin crowd cheered. I spotted Terri cheering and her friend glaring at her. Again she was so naive.

Just then the Gryffindor team came out. The crowd erupted into cheers and boos.

Wood and I walked toward Madam Hootch.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hootch said. I looked around to see Montague making spitting motions to his hand. I spit into my hand and put it out for Wood to shake. The whole Slytherin crowd cheered and I could hear Cho laughing.

Madam Hootch waited for Wood to shake my hand. I had to keep a straight face. I was going to start laughing because of Wood's face. It was twisted in disgust. Finally he looked away and shook my hand. The Slytherin side erupted into cheers.

"I want a nice clean match." I heard Leslie and Mark snicker. We never had a clean match, never would.

I mounted my broom and went up to face Potter. The whistle blew and the snitch was out.

_____One Hour Later______

So it's been an hour and Gryffindor is in the lead by 150 points. I'm going to kill Leslie. She needs to block the ball! Ughh! I motioned for Mark to come over here. I grabbed the beater and took a swing at the bludger aiming for Wood. His broom broke in two and he went spiraling down! PERFECT SHOT! Now to look for the snitch.

Then I saw it glittering right next to the Slytherin column. I dove for it. Obviously Potter saw me dive and went after me. I raced for the snitch, Potter right behind me. I reached my and out and caught it! YES!

The whistle blew and the game was over. I looked at the score board.

Gryffindor still won. We lost by 30 points. I looked over at my team. They were devastated and pissed as hell. I knew I had to get a rematch if it was the last thing I did.

Of course Wood wouldn't give it to me. I just broke his broom and possibly some of his body parts. Potter wouldn't, I just showed him. The chasers would but they had no influence over Wood. The only two left were...I looked over to see two red headed boys highfiving each other.

Time to make a deal with the devils.

The next day I got up early, for once, and got ready in some jeans and a black t shirt. Let's just say when I came out of my room ready at 6:50 am, the whole Quidditch team fell over in surprise.

"You're up early?! You know it's 6:50 **AM** not pm?" David asked.

"Haha very funny."

"Alex are you okay?" Mark asked and then he walked over to feel my forehead.

"NO TOUCHY!!" I yelled. "And actually I'm up this early to get a rematch." My whole team looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's sick." Stacey said.

"Let's get Madam Pomfrey." Leslie said.

"HELL'S FROZEN OVER!!!" David cried.

I just glared.

"You know we had a match against GRYFFINDOR!" Montague said.

"You know their color is red...we hate them?" Cody said.

"Wow you can tell colors Cody good job good job." I said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"You know that's hella crazy." Leslie said. Who said hella?

"Watch me." I said. I walked out of the common room to the Great Hall hearing my friends taking bets of how long I would last before the Gryffindors killed me.

I waited in front of the Gryffindor Common room with an apple and a soda. Such a healthy breakfast. I waited for Fred and George to come out, earning many weird looks from the Gryffindors.

Finally the twins came out. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Fred or was it George asked.

"I need a favor." I said. I motioned them to follow. They shrugged and followed me. I lead them into a dead silent hallway.

"Soo I want a rematch."

"NO WAY" They said at the same time.

"please."

"Why would you ask us? Ask Wood." Fred said. They were about to walk away when I said, "Hortio Acurria!" An invisible wall formed in front of them.

"You know that Wood hates me and you're the only people that like me.."

"You mean that has influence over Wood. Right?" George said. I nodded. THey were quick for Gryffindors.

"What's in it for us." Fred said.

"Anything,....money....new broom...clothes....girls!! ANYTHING! Just please."

"Wow a slytherin begging...humm..." They started thinking. Oh this could not be good.

"We don't want any of that."

"What do you want?"

"We make up a dare. If you succeed...." Fred started.

"We'll persuade Oliver to give the Slytherins a rematch." George finished.

"Pshhh...That's easy. What's the dare." I waited for a few minutes while they discussed. Finally they came to a decision.

"You have to seduce Wood."


	4. Chapter 4 WTF!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the characters I made up! **OMG I actually wrote a full disclaimer!!!**

"WHAT??" I yelled practically the whole school heard me scream.

The Weasley twins just grinned. They knew they hit my weak spot.

"ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND!!" I yelled, not as loud as the first time but pretty loud.

"Nope not really....but of course if you don't want to do the dare..." George started and left the sentence blank. I knew that I had to do this dare to get the rematch.

"Isn't there anything other i can do? Isn't there a girl you like. I can get her for you. ANYTHING." I said.

"Nope! Wood needs a girl in his life. He's too focused on Quidditch." Fred said.

"Yah and he's still a virg.." George started.

"OH MY GOD I AM NOT GOING TO BED WITH HIM!!!" I said and almost started hyperventilating.

"No we don't want you to do that." I calmed down the slightest bit. At least i didn't have to do anything disgusting with that guy.

"You have to get him to say .."

"I LOVE YOU." Fred or George said. I couldn't tell because my world started spinning and the next thing I blacked out.

"SHIT! She's out....ummmmm WATER!!" I could vaguely hear the one of the Weasley twins say. The next thing I knew I had water all over me. I opened my eyes to see two red headed idiots hovering over me. Oh my god!! I have to seduce Oliver Wood....i'm gonna die.

"So do we have a deal?" Fred asked. My face twisted into disgust and then it finally collapsed. This was the only way to get the rematch, to show the Gryffindors who was boss.

"You're not gonna tell Wood?" I asked.

"Of course not, this is completely for our enjoyme..." George didn't finish because Fred elbowed him in the ribs and he changed his sentence to, " I mean this is completely for Oliver."

I sighed.

"Do we have a deal?" Fred asked.

"We have a deal." I said exasperated.

"You have one month." George said.

It was going to be a long month.


	5. Chapter 5 changing into a girly girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...you know how it goes.

"You have to do what?!" Leslie yelled.

"WTF!" Cody screamed.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!" Mark yelled.

Those were just some of the responses I got when I told them about the dare.

"No I'm not kidding." I said and their mouths dropped. I would wait patiently while they soaked this in, one second, two seconds, three seconds, my patience is up!

"Okay talk." I said.

"Umm Can I still date or flirt with him?" Stacey asked. Everyone glared at her.

"We need this." Mark said sighing.

"We better just make this happen, quick." David agreed.

"We don't need you to distract him from Alex." Leslie concluded.

THey took this way better than I thought. I thought they would go on a killing rampage. Although it looked like Montague just might.

Stacey sighed. I can't believe she likes that guy. Maybe Stacey can help me though. She's such a flirt that she has to have some tricks.

"So umm... Stacey any ideas how to get Wood to like me?"

"No." Stacey said stubbornly. She must really like Wood.

"For the team." I begged Stacey. I can't believe the measure I go to get a rematch. I already begged three times in one whole day! i never did that much begging in my 15 years!

"Welll he's a Gryffindor..." Stacey started.

"No we never knew that." Cody said rolling his eyes while I shot him daggers from my eyes.

"Weeellll??" I asked.

"Just stay with me at all times and I'll make him fall for you." Stacey said.

"Okay?" I said hesitating before I answered. Stacey probably was going to make me look like a slut, like that pansy parkins girl.

________ Before Dinner_______

Right before dinner Stacey ran into my room and went straight to my closet.

"Knock much?" I asked.

"Mhmmm..." She said distractedly. She was looking at my clothes. I just went back to my iPod ignoring Stacey.

"OKAY FOUND IT!!" Stacey said pulling out a regular private school uniform. A red plaid skirt down to the knees, a white blouse, and a green tie.

"You want to wear that?" I asked confused. It was so not her style.

"No of course not nimrod." She let those words sink in. Then I figured who the clothes were for.

"NO!" I said.

"Look, goody two shoes like goody tow shoes, Wood's a goody two shoes, and you need to get to him, so act like one." She said.

"But...I thought I was supposed to seduc...."

"You will but first just try this on." She said pushing the outfit in front of me. Then she turned to go look at my jewelry. Ugh...the minds of a girl..

I tried it on....i looked like a catholic girl with my hair pulled up in a pony tail....i hated it.

"Do you want me to look like a nun?" I demanded.

"No" I'm gonna do some alterations. First she shorted my skirt so it was a mini skirt. Then she pulled my hair down and curled it with her wand. Now my jet black hair was wavy and came down 2 inches below my shoulders. Stacey then loosened my tie and told me to unbuttoned the top two buttons.

"Who buttons their blouse all the way up?" She asked at me.

"obviously me."

"You just called yourself a geek." Stacey said. I ignored her and she went back to me. She put a gold chain around my neck and she did smokey eyes with black and white eye shadow. She painted my lips a cherry red and she allowed me to wear my converse...at least i got to keep some of me. Finally she was done with me and I looked at myself in the mirror.

I looked good. In a weird way. I wasn't slutty like Pansy and Stacey but I wasn't all covered up like I used to be and like that Granger girl.

"It'll make Wood go crazy." She chirped.

" I never thought I would say this but I'm glad I have you as a friend." I said to her. She smiled. We Slytherins never gave comments so when they did come we didn't retort.

It was time for dinner and I walked down with my arms linked with Stacey. When I walked into the Great Hall people stared at me but in a weird way. They didn't glare at me, they looked at me with envy or looked at me like a guy does. It was freaky. Stacey told me to go sit down at the Gryffindor table so Wood would get a good sight of me.

I sighed and walked towards Terri. Terri's mouth dropped open when when she saw me.

"When did you become a girl?" She asked shocked. I just glared at her. All during dinner I felt eyes on me. One time I saw Wood sneak a glance at me and not in the hatred way. I smiled.

The dare was in play.


	6. Chapter 6 Jealous?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and so on...

Author's note: Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You made my day! =D

__________________________

Boring, the one word that sums up my ancient runes class right now. I mean how much do we have to know about magic. To me, the history of magic is, someone invented magic, we are learning magic, voldemort and dumbledore are the most powerful wizards of their generation or something like that. Everything else should be discarded. I do not need to know how Salazar Slytherin made a spell or something. Do they think i care? Wait no don't answer that.

Just then the bell rang and I breathed a sigh of relief, class was over. Leslie came over to my side and we were chattering about useless stuff when I bumped into somebody. I was about to yell at them but I saw who they were.

It was Oliver and Nick. They both were checking me out, such boys. Now what did Stacey say to me about them. Oh right, act preppy, happy, and unfazed by their sexist pig comments. Oh and i had to "control" my anger, whatever that means.

"Hey wood, nick." I said a tiny bit too happily.

"Hey Nick, Wood." Leslie said Wood's name coldly. I smiled, she promised to be formal to Oliver but never said that she couldn't think about killing him in her head or hating him.

"Hey! Alex right?" Nick said a little too gently for my taste.

"Yah, a guy's name." Oliver said, trying to piss me off but failing horribly. I mean what kind of insult is that?

"Yes, actually it is, the name Alex, is used for both girls and boys." I said smartly trying to hold back the witty insults that I wanted to say.

Fortunately, Leslie said one for me.

"Unlike Oliver which is supposed to be a boy's name." Leslie said implying that Oliver was a girl. I had to hold back a grin, remember, girly and preppy.

Nick smirked and I thought he had the cutest smile. Too bad I wasn't supposed to seduce him.

"So Alex I was wondering maybe if you know you would want to go on a date?" Nick asked fidgeting with his fingers. I looked at him confused and said, "didn't you already ask me that?"

"Well yah but I though maybe you might say yes this time." He said looking at the floor. I smiled some boys never gave up.

"Maybe." I said with a shy grin. Seriously this girly thing is a little too much for me, first i didn't insult Wood, next I'm smiling shyly?!?

"Come on Let's go!" Leslie said pulling my arm. It felt sore. I guess she had been trying to get me to go for a long time.

While I was being dragged away, I thought I saw Wood's jaw clench. Forgive me if I'm wrong but was he jealous? Maybe I would toy with Nick for a bit, just to get the seducee a little jealous.

_____________________

While I was lost in my own thoughts about what happened at dinner

Flash Back

"So I was thinking we could sneak into the kitchen and get more food tonight!" Cody mumbled through his mouth full of chicken.

"Close your mouth and eat!" David reprimanded Cody.

"Do you?" Cody retorted back. David just looked away.

"Cody, umm...isn't that your 4th plate of dinner?" Stacey asked a little grossed out.

"Your point."

"Don't you think about your weight when you eat so much?" Stacey asked.

"I'm not a girl." Cody said a little loudly.

"Though you may look like it." Montague whispered. Cody just glared.

"Going on, as I was saying I don't care about my weight and if I gain a few pounds" Cody continued.

"But your girlfriend does." I said.

"Who's my girlfriend?" Cody asked coldly.

"But won't your boyfriend be mad?" Mark said and they laughed except for Cody.

"So you'll be mad?" I said to Mark and the table erupted into laughter.

END

It was a pretty funny dinner.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into a broom closet. I grabbed my wand and was ready to hex the person when the light switch flickered on and Oliver was standing there.

"WTF Wood?" I said losing my girlyness for a moment. Oliver just looked at me and said, " I need to tell you something about Nick."

Oh this had to be good. I sighed knowing I wouldn't be able to get out of this while acting like Stacey had taught me. I sat down in the corner and just beckoned him to start talking.

"Well I think you should know what you're getting yourself into, before you date Nick." He said. Woah, is he jealous?

"You know he's a momma's boy? I mean he went out with his mom to buy condoms!!! I mean what a wuss." Oliver said and continued to babble on.

All I could think about is, there is no way in hell that I am dating a momma's boy. Why do all the cute guys have to be dumb, slow, weird, or wrong?? I asked myself. Then turned my attention back to Oliver.

"So you won't go out with him right." Oliver said. Okay now the world is ending, Oliver Wood is jealous.

"Maybe." I said. "I just think he's cute so whatever." I said trying to pick up any signs that might show that he was jealous.

His face twisted in i don't know what feeling and just walked out leaving me in a broom closet....AKWARD.

On the way back to the common room, all I could think about was how Oliver was jealous, when he hated me. I didn't understand.

__________________

That night I asked Stacey about it and she just nodded her head and said,

"There's a really REALLy thin line between hate and love." She said. I don't think its love but maybe there is a thin line between hate and like. That would help me a ton for the dare, especially cuz I know that he gets jealous easily. That means flirting with cute boys, torturing Oliver, and getting the rematch.

Oh, this would be fun.

__________

**Sorry this was boring I couldn't think of anything else, if you have any ideas plz tell me and help me out a little!! **


	7. Chapter 7 Him liking her and vice versa

Disclaimer: i don't own anything including Brenna Black who belongs to Hurricane RAchel but i got permission from her ...i hate disclaimers

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay i'm getting subscribers and story alert thingies but could u guys review.???? it doesn't hurt =D **

**btw i am going to have an oliver's point of view in this chapter so when it just says Oliver's POV that means the POV changed....just in case some of u were wondering.....**

**go to my profile and plz plz plzplzplpz vote for your favorite character PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZ!!! THANKS**

**_________________**

"The What a group?" I asked confused and kinda weirded out. Terry just looked at me.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR CHO SHE SAID THAT" Before Terry finished i slapped her. I swear this girl is soo naive or dumb...maybe dumb.

"I ment as in confused say it again not the deaf i didn't hear you say it again." I said snottily.

"Like there's a difference." Terry mumbled.

"Actually there is, you know one is when you didn't hear someone and one is just to emphasize the rhetorical literal device. " Cho mumbled.

"What's all this yelling about?" I looked around to see little Blaise with his so called 'pose'.

"We're talking about english." Terri said rolling her eyes and then hugging Blaise.

"Cool, though I don't think I should be in this conversation, not the smartest bulb." He said.

"God help me, " I said, "My family is screwed up, one's naive or dumb, one's a nerd, and one is dumb enough to insult himself." I said.

"Hey!!!" A chorus of 3 voices said.

"Don't deny it." I said and all of them just looked away knowing that a little bit of what I had said was true.

"Oh, I heard that you got your self some groupies." I said smirking at Blaise.

"What?" He said innocently.

"Oh you no the We Heart Blaise Zabini group." Cho said trying to hold her grin back but failing. Blaise's eyes widened. I guess he didn't think that we would know these things but he was wrong. I mean why wouldn't I want to keep tabs on my little brother, who was not blood related but you get what i mean.

"Guys." He hissed...ohhh little Blaisely must be pissed. He grabbed Cho and me by the wrist and dragged me to a corner away from his pose. Of course Terri followed.

"Don't bring that up with my friends." He hissed, his eyes squinting with anger.

"AWW IS BLAiSELY EMBARRASSED?" Cho asked smirking. Then Cho and I pinched his cheeks like your grandma did when she came to visit.

"AWW!!" Terri said joining in. Blaise just blushed.

"SEE HE Is EMBARRASSED HE IS!!"Terri said noticing the blush.

"So who's in this little group?" Cho asked raising her eyebrows.

"Is Brenna in it?" I asked. Cho elbowed him in the ribs...HARD.

"OWW CHO!" I said glaring at her but my glare was interrupted by Blaise.

"Wait, why would Brenna like me?" He asked confused. Okay now I have come to the conclusion that this boy is also blind. Had he not noticed that snake of a cousin of hers, Draco, was always trying to help her make him notice her but always went wrong? Hadn't he noticed the little glimpses here and there and the little flirting gestures? I mean me and Cho noticed but maybe cuz we're girls but...

"Forget it." I said sighing leaving him confused and I knew that he would forget about it in a day. He doesn't have the best memory either.

"So Who's in this WTBZ group?" I asked.

"WHBZ." Cho corrected me.

"Um.. Jessica and some of her friends." Blaise answered.

"Who the snotty Jessica or the Mean and snotty jessica?" Terri asked.

"The mean and snotty Jessica." Blaise said.

"EWW!!" Terri said. ....WAIT WHAT? what Jessica....wait we have a Jessica in our house?

"Yah." Blaise said looking at me. I guess I said that out loud.

"Isn't one of your friend's name Jessica too?" Cho asked me.

"Really?" I said trying to remember.

"Yah the blonde headed emo dumbo." Blaise said. Cho glared at Blaise for saying all the mean things about the girl especially because Tori was right there too.

"Oh....THAT JESSICA....oops." I said looking down. They all laughed at me.

________________________

Oliver's POV

Jeez, she was pretty. Alex bumped into me while that Zabini was pulling her away with the other Chang. I first started noticing her when I bumped into her at the beginning of the year on the express. I was so surprised, she had grown up and was captain. It was easy to ignore my feelings because she was captain of the Slytherin team and I had to hate her.

Last week, when she started wearing girly clothes I couldn't ignore my feelings anymore. I caught myself looking at her when I wasn't supposed to and noticing little things she did. I just told myself that I just was getting nicer, not actually liking her but when she started flirting with Nick and he asked her out, I couldn't stop the feelings.

I knew I liked her when I started to feel this little monster inside of me when she talked to Nick and when I actually started to have dreams about her.

Not like real dreams, that's stalkerish but in my dreams she would suddenly show up for a second and then go away.

Now I felt that little monster when I saw Zabini pulling her hand. Then I relaxed, he was 1 or 2 years younger than her and they were like family. I heard from someone that they spent the summers together.

She was really pretty and even hot. Okay admit it Oliver you think she's hot...SHE IS HOT. Okay now I'm talking to myself...great.

"OLIVER!" I snapped my head up, glad that someone got my attention away from Alex.

"Hey Nick." I said.

"Hey, oh my god...There's Alex." He said. I saw his eyes look at her and then check her out. I wanted to punch him. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes trying not to hit him.

"Mate, are you okay...you don't seem okay." He said noticing my stance.

"No i'm okay." I said trying to calm down.

"Yesterday, I had a dream about her." He said whispering. I mumbled, "So did I." really softly.

"What's that mate? I didn't catch that." He said.

"Nothing. Just go on."

"Well we were married and she was happy and i don't know I was just happy..." He continued but I didn't want to listen anymore. How could Alex be ever happy with this git? I mean he was my friend but he was shallow and didn't have any brains. Plus she would never marry him... I don't think. Then I pictured them together, happy, and married and the little monster almost broke free.

"and I think she might love me like I love her." The git finished. Oh my God. He thought he loved her and she loved him back. She would never love someone except her family. I wish I was in her family...WAIT NO WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING??? She is my COMPETITION. THIS has got to stop before it gets out of control...IT HAS TO.

__________________

Alex's POV.

"Yeah," I said vaguley listening to Blaise. I glanced over at Oliver, I had noticed he was talking to Nick and saw him in a really awkward stance. His fists were closed and his eyes were shut really tight, like he was trying to stop something from happening..

He kinda looked cute like that. I mean with his golden brown hair blowing in the gentle wind and his muscles slightly flexing showing off his biceps and his new tan...WAIT NO this cannot be happening.

Then I thought, wait if I kinda like him seducing him will be easier! I smiled, why not make me happy while I'm at this. I mean Oliver wasn't a bad looking guy, not at ALL!!

I looked over to see Oliver and Nick staring at me, I knew he kinda liked me too by his eyes and me shamelessly flirting in front of him and Nick, so I winked and directed it to Oliver.

_____________

Oliver's POV

She winked at me. I know she did, she locked eyes with me before she did. Wait did she like me. ...Wait does she?

_________________

CLIFF HANGER XD lol hope you enjoyed it and **REVIEW**


End file.
